Total Drama Shuffle
by IwannabeFAMOUS2
Summary: The 22 contestants from the first season are back  with one from the 3rd season  to compete for  100 000  in challenges based on songs. Please read and Review.
1. Chap1 The Contestants are BACK!

Disclaimer:

DO NOT own TDI/A/WT characters, also don't own songs etc. Or anything that belongs to someone else.

Note: This is set somewhere in the series, all the characters from the first season are in it and one person from the third season, some of the events will happen.

Total Drama Shuffle

Day 1- The Contestants/Campers are back.

Chris Maclean stood on the deck of Camp Wawanakwa as per usual; he had his flash mark grin and was staring at the camera

"Yo, Dudes and Dudettes, I'm Chris Maclean, the host with the most and welcome back to Total Drama Island and Camp Wawanakwa, all the contestants from the first season and one lucky new one will be competing for $100,000 in TOTAL DRAMA SHUFFLE. Now let's meet the contestants, Oh and by the way, some might be a bit mad for having to return here, but first here is the ladies' man himself, CODY"

A boat sailed up to the dock and Cody jumped off it, he had a backpack on and had a laptop under his arm.

"Hey guys, what's up, that's right the Code-meisters here"

"Uh, Dude? You're the first one here" Chris said,

"Oh"

"Yeah, just go stand over there" Chris said awkwardly, pointing the other end of the dock.

Cody sighed and muttered something to himself while he walked to the end of the dock.

Chuckling to himself Chris continued

"Anyway, here's DJ"

DJ hopped off the boat with Bunny in his hand, his suitcase was thrown next to him and he picked it up and walked over to where Chris was.

"Hey, Chris, how's it going?"

"Hey, you brought Bunny too" Chris went to pat Bunny, who reeled back from his touch in fear, DJ smiled at him and went to stand next to Cody.

"Hey, Cody, quite the celebrity now, aren't you"

"Wait WHAT are yo-" Cody said surprised.

"And here's the male model himself, Justin" Chris said, interrupting Cody

The boat drove up to the dock with Justin standing on top, birds were circling in a heart shape above him and animals were coming out of the forest in wonder and amazement.

"Justin, dude, my brother from another mother, how's it going?"

Justin didn't say anything; he just flashed Chris a charming smile and walked other to where DJ and Cody were.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a high pitched squeal echoed around the Island.

Chris covered his ears and said "And here are the best female friends for life, Katie and Sadie"

Katie and Sadie arrived at the dock, hugging and squealing.

"OH MY GOD, Hey Chris, JUSTIN, EEEEEEE"

The BFFFLS ran past the host and DJ and rushed to Justin, he flashed them a wide smile which made them swoon.

"And here comes the big lovable goof, Owen" Chris said , Owen jumped of the boat, jumping up and down clearly exited to be back on the Island.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Chris, dude, I missed you so much, did you miss me too?" picking Chris up into a giant hug.

"Yeah, totally Owen, I swear I couldn't live without seeing you again" He said sarcastically, which was missed by the giant oaf.

Owen dropped the host and walked to the other campers; He waved to DJ, Katie and Sadie and rushed past Justin afraid to let himself be averted by the model. He then went to talk to Cody.

"Hey, Codester, how's it going with the ladies, huh" He said chuckling to himself.

Cody opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chris; he instead just crossed his arms moodily.

"And here are the next two contestants, the new found BFFs, Beth and Lindsay. Beth and Lindsay stepped onto the dock, Beth was carrying a black suitcase while Lindsay was carrying 1 huge pink suitcase in one hand and was pulling a wheeled suitcase behind her. She rushed up to Chris and dropped her suitcase on his foot.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW, Damn it, that hurt"

"Oh, sorry Rick, did that hurt?"

"It's CHRIS!" he said slightly angry "Oh, never mind, just go stand near the others"

Beth and Lindsay exchanged confused looks and went to join the others

"He He, hey Cody' Beth said to Cody giggling, which made Cody give let another confused and angry look.

"Right, and here's the guy that last time got kicked off in the first episode for being too sexist" Chris said, chuckling to himself,

"Ezekiel"

"Yo, Yo, Yo, What's up guys?" the prairie boy said

"Hey, what's going down dude" the handsome host said, secretly hoping he would get it right this time.

"Nothing much, you?" Zeke said back

"Yeah, dude you got it" Chris said, highfiving him, Ezekiel returned the high five and went to stand with the others.

"YOUUUUUULLLL NEVER CATCH MEEEEEEEE" Izzy said, swinging onto the dock on a vine, swooping over Chris knocking him into the water and landing near Owen.

"Hi, Izzy" Owen said giggling; the redhead just simply ignored him turning to Chris who was climbing out of the water.

"AHHHH, my hair, my hair!" Chris said, after looking in the mirror that he had stolen from Lindsay.

All the contestants on the dock were smirking at him, except Cody who was still and angry, upset and confused.

"Ha, nice hair, Chris, did you get it cut?" Chris just simply glared at him and went back to looking in the mirror with tear filled eyes.

"HEY, Noah, dude over here" Owen called out to his friend

"Oh, hey Owen, still going out with Ms. Crazy I see" the know-it-all said to him, gesturing to Izzy, who was catching non-existent butterflies in the air.

"I think so, but she keeps ignoring me, I don't know why?"

"Well, if I were you I'd be relieved" Noah said, scoffing at him.

"Oh, boy, please tell me were not staying here again" the goth girl said to Chris, smirking at his hair, which had gone black and a tiny bit curly.

"And here's Gwen, peeps" he said not even bothering to look away from the mirror he was holding

"Keep, doing that and you'll look like Justin, only he's way hotter" Gwen said walking past him.

The host looked up from the mirror as she said this; he had wide eyes and a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, pretty boy, you are not lookin in that mirror" the sister said, taking the mirror off him and throwing it in the water. Chris looked where she had threw the mirror, grabbing his hair he wondered if he should risk getting his hair wet again

"Yo 'all, how's it going" LeShawna said to the others. And everyoune waved at her.

Sighing to himself Chris continued "And here is, Bridgette"

Bridgette came in on her surfboard riding a wave, which flowed over the dock landing her on it and soaking Chris once more.

"AWWWWWWWW, COME ON!" Chris shouted, completely soaked

"HEY, Bridge, babe!" Geoff called out from the boat which had pulled into the dock.

Bridgette turned around to face him, hitting Chris with the surfboard. Before the two got near each other Chris yelled out, rubbing his sore head "THAT'S IT GO STAND OVER THERE, NOW!"

Everybody was shocked by his sudden outburst, as Chris had never shouted at them as he had always enjoyed them being tortured, Still Geoff and Bridgette went to stand near the others, as did Trent who had arrived just in the middle of Chris's outburst.

"And, here's Trent" the host said sighing to himself.

Trent, who was already near the others waved at the camera and then went to see Gwen.

"Uh, Hey" he said nervously

"Oh, Hi Trent" Gwen said waving at him.

"AWWKWARD, anyway here's the Jock himself, TYLER!" he said, laughing at the awkwardness between Trent and Gwen. Tyler arrived at the dock, yet he didn't look like the old Tyler, he was wearing blue jeans and red top, he had taken off his headband and just looked like a normal teenager, which is not what Chris wanted.

"UH, dude, what happened?" the handsome host asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler said, chuckling nervously to himself.

He walked over to where the others where, who were all staring at him confused.

"TYYLERR?" Lindsay said to him, she was normally confused but the change in her boyfriend had confused her even more. Tyler just simply smiled at her and turned back to where Chris was standing, who, like everyone else was still confused as ever.

"UH, God back at this stupid camp are we, I swear I will get revenge on you one day, Chris" the raven-haired girl said to the host, she then simply walked past him and everyone else with her nose turned up.

"OH, and here's Heather, BOY, with this much drama, our ratings will go straight through the roof.

"BLAH,BLAH, Look Michael if you don't sue this show then you are fired. YOU GOT THAT!" the brown-haired girl screamed into her phone

"OH, hey Courtney, who was that?" Chris said nervously.

"That was my lawyer, I'm going to sue the pants off of you MacLean" she shot back harshly.

"HEY, that's Mr. MacLean, to you Miss. CIT" the host said back, he sounded mean but he was a little worried about the lawyers.

Courtney just simply walked past him and went to stand near where Bridgette was, but when she noticed she was talking to Gwen she went to stand near Izzy. Who given up on catching the butterflies and was now looking through Noah's hair, who annoyingly tried to squat her away with his book.

"Oh, God not lawyers" Chris whispered, he then shook his head and went back to hosting the show "And now here's meanest, toughest person on the show, EVA!"

Eva jumped of the boat with a bag shaped like weights, she walked straight past everyone and went to stand on the opposite side of the dock, away from everyone else.

"Freaky, and here's Duncan, who probably only came back here to get away from Juvie" the host said gesturing to Duncan who had just gotten off the boat.

"God, back here again, to win like what $10."The delinquent said to the host.

"Uh, no, Mr. Tough, we here to win $100 000"Chris said to the criminal

"Perfect" Duncan said sarcastically

He past Chris and went to stand next to Geoff, who gave him a high five along with DJ. Next to Bridgette who was next to Geoff, Gwen was smiling at Duncan, though no one noticed this but Courtney, who was glaring at Gwen, and Chris who was smirking at the drama unraveling.

"And here's Harold"

Harold stepped off the boat, he had his suitcase in one hand and had his keyboard tucked under his other arm.

"Hey, guys" he said waving at every, dropping his suitcase in the process, (which landed on Chris's foot, and as he was hopping about he once again fell into the water) but missing Courtney's deadly glare.

"Hey, LeShawna "

"What's up, sugar baby, how you doin" LeShawna said to him.

Harold just simply smiled at her lovingly.

"PHEWW, Finally, you're all here, now let's start the show" Chris said turning to the contestants soaking wet.

"UH, Chris didn't you say there were 23 campers coming, not 22?"Bridgette asked the host.

"I did?, I mean yeah I did" Chris said, sort of forgetting what he said. "Please welcome the super stalker fan, SIERRA.

A Purple-haired girl stepped off the boat squealing

"O M G, I am like so happy to be here, HEHEHE, OMG, Chris, HI, Justin, Hot, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Sierra ran from contestant to contestant naming everything she knew about them. She then turned around, "OMG, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Sierra screamed, then fainting,

"Oh my god, what happened, is she okay?" Cody said, referring to Sierra. Just as he said this she shot up and gave Cody the biggest hug ever

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" Sierra screamed, Cody had a scared, horrified look on his face.

"Okay, NOW it's time to start the show, but first let's sit back and wonder on all the good times we had here" Chris said, pulling out a photo album with 'Memories' on the cover.

After he said this all the contestants looked at each other and then burst out laughing, some even fell on the floor in laughter.

"Okay, fine, we'll skip the happy memories montage and go straight to orientation" Chris said, throwing the book into the water and leading the contestants to the cafeteria , once they had all entered he began speaking again.

"Again you will be going through the pain of eating" he chuckled as he said this" Chefs disgusting food!"

"HEY" Chef suddenly called out, turning around to face them " You try cook for 22 ungrateful teenagers" Chef shouted at Chris then turned around and continued cutting, muttering to himself "No respect, No respect"

"WAIT!" Owen called out, pointing to what Chef was cutting "!"

Owen rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the coconut off of the chopping board, just before Chef was going to cut him in half.

(Confession Cam)

Owen(hugging the coconut)-

It's Okay Mr. Coconut, I won't let them hurt you.

"Okay then, moving on," Chris said, leading the contestants and Mr. Coconut, who Owen was hugging tightly, to the campfire.

"You all know what happens here, the on-"Chris said, referring to the campfire and the barrel tin which had a packet of marshmallows on top.

"The one who doesn't get a marshmallow will be off this island, by walking the Dock of Shame and onto the Boat of Losers. And you cannot come back! EVER!" Sierra said interrupting Chris, who had a very annoyed look on his face.

(Confession Cam)

Sierra(hypervlenting)-

OMG, I used to say that in front of the mirror EVERYDAY, It was so AWESOME to say it out loud, ON TV!

Chris(has a very annoyed look on his face)

Owen(still hugging Mr. Coconut)

"Steal my favorite line why don't you" Chris said to Sierra, annoyed.

Sierra just giggled and hugged Cody while the other contestants just smirked at Chris.

"Okay, Now to explain how things work on TOTAL DRAMA SHUFFLE" he said, excitedly.

"Really?" Duncan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Duncan, stop being so critical" Courtney snapped at him.

Gwen gave Duncan an 'I feel so sorry for you' look, which made Courtney glare at her.

"Thank You Courtney! Anyway back to the orientation" Chris said breaking the evil look she was giving Gwen, and secretly thanking anybody for all the drama he had.

"Every new challenge you will be with a new team, just so there's more drama" Chris said walking up to the fire, which was lit even though it was light and quite warm, holding his hands it front of it to warm them up, a few seconds later they turned red and Chris suddenly screamed.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!, Darn it" he shouted rubbing his burnt hand "You know what forget orientation just go get settled in your cabins, boys on one side girls on the other" the contestants started to walk to their cabins smirking at his misfortune.

(Confession Cam)

Heather- I thought coming back here would be the most-

Gwen- stupid-

Eva- nutty-

Heather- annoyingly insane thing ever

Courtney- But seeing Chris get hurt over-

Harold- and over again was the most-

Duncan- hilariously amusing-

Owen- ouchie-

LeShawna- laughable

Ezekiel- moments ever.

Heather –And boy did it make my year.

"_Hey, Contestants, time for the last part of the orientation, you know the part before I burnt my hand, damn fire, any way time to explain how it'll work, each week, or three days I will play a random song on this intercom, listen closely because your challenge will be based on either the lyrics or the title. And if your all set unpacking and settling in, then I'll start the song" The Intercom said, blaring across the island._

_(Cut to Chris in his tent where all the camera shots are)_

_**What is the first song/challenge?**_

Also

_**Will I make it through the day without being completely damaged?**_

And

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY HAIR?**_

Find most of this out and more after the break

Read IT, Live IT , Love IT, REVIEW IT

Plz, tell me if it's okay or not:)


	2. Chap2 Accents

Disclaimer:

DO NOT own TDI/A/WT characters, also don't own songs etc., or anything that belongs to someone else.

* * *

= Confession Cam and Time Lapse/ change of teams

Total Drama Shuffle

Day 1, Part 2.

Accents, Outfits and BAD, BAD Impressions

Chris was standing between the two cabins underneath the loudspeaker; the contestants were side of him, girl on his right, boys on his left.

"Welcome back people," Chris said looking at camera,

"What, do you mean, we never went anywhere" Noah said to Chris.

Chris had an annoyed look on his face, even so he continued "Anyway, in a minute Chef will play the song on the intercom … intercom… Chef...Chef...CHEF!"

"_Shut up you pretty boy"_ Chef said over the intercom, _"Here's your damn song"._

"_I used to change my accent, change my stance  
My phone number, the way I dance  
Some people change lovers like they change their sheets  
But I won't change you honey, you're for keeps_

I used to think I had to change the way I am  
To feel better, to get a man  
But once I stopped trying I fell for you  
You fell for me so I'll stay the same for you

Oh yeah I know that I'm not perfect baby  
Oh yeah it's no reason to go crazy  
Oh yeah boy you can always count on me  
For better or for worse I will always put you first

Now that I have found you  
You've changed my life  
Cos you're the one who showed me  
I have everything right  
We're never gonna differ cos we know it's true  
So don't change me and I won't change you

I used to change my style like I changed my mind  
I tried to change a tyre but I'm not that way inclined  
Tried to change my figure my diet too  
I'll still change my underwear if that's O.K with you  
But after seeing you I know that here is best

Oh yeah the world can sometimes make you feel bad  
Oh yeah but don't forget the things you have  
Oh yeah boy you can always count on me  
In sickness and in health baby always be yourself"

All the contestants were looking at each other confusion and laughter on their faces.

"Nice song, dude" Duncan said to Chris, he then turned to smile at Gwen who smiled back at him, this made Courtney glare at them both and Trent sadly take a sudden interest in a piece of grass.

"Okay, I guess I should explain the song and the challenge, ok the song is called, I won't change you, but in this case I will. There are three things you have to do in this challenge, like the song said you have to fake an accent, your outfit and probably the most funniest part, each other." Chris said, chuckling to himself.

Once he had said there was a mix of "What?""Seriously?, "WHY?" and "Are you kiddin me?". Chris was still chuckling to himself, that is until a bee came and landed on his nose, as he squatted it away he suddenly let out a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, that damn bee just stung me, and on my NOSE!" Chris shouted, around all the contestants were smirking and giggling at him.

"Yeah, you think that that's funny," Chris said removing his hand from his nose, which had gone red and had swollen a little, everyone giggled as he did this, he looked annoyed but continued talking "The first part of the challenge is talking with an fake accent" he snickered at this and turned to see the contestants reaction.

"Anyway, I will split you into 5 teams of 4, each team will be given an accent which they must fake for 2 hours, they will also be given a part of the island which they must protect, to win they must invade each country, oh also, they might be a few booby-traps lying around, once they have invaded each country the game will be finished, and it's on to the next challenge. The four teams are

The Jolly Jamaicans: Katie, Cody, Izzy and"

Sierra was jumping up and down while Cody was praying that it wasn't her.

"SIERRA!"

Sierra let out a long Yes and Cody let out a long sigh.

Chris chuckled at this and continued,

"The Righteous Russians: Gwen, Duncan, Courtney and Trent!"

The four were surprised and mad at Chris.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

Gwen- Oh my god Chris, WHY? how can I be stuck with Miss. CIT-

Duncan- Elvis-

Courtney-Creepy Goth girl-

Trent- and the crazy criminal!

* * *

"The Brutal British: Justin, Sadie, Bridgette and Geoff" Chris said.

Katie and Sadie stared horrifyingly at each other, Bridgette and Geoff smiled lovingly at each before they started making out and Justin just flashed the camera a smile.

(Confession Cam)

Bridgette and Geoff-(still making out)

Katie and Sadie- (Katie) I cannot believe were not on the same team!

(Sadie) I know right, but at least I have Justin on my team (Katie crosses her arm and glares at her)

"And no switching this time okay?" Chris said to them, who looked at each other with sad eyes, they then suddenly hugged each other crying.

"Oh, girls are such babies, eh" Ezekiel called out, which made every girl glare at him

"I-I-I mean, um" before he had finished Eva lifted him up and hung him on a tree branch by his hood.

"Okay, then,

The Secretive Scottish: Beth, Noah, Lindsay and Eva"

Noah rolled his eyes behind his book and Beth giggled at him which made him roll his eyes once again, Lindsay was looking around dumbfounded and Eva was glancing at Ezekiel making sure he didn't get down.

(Confession Cam)

Beth- I don't really like Noah or Cody, it's just once I broke up with Brady I figured I needed a boyfriend that everyone knew existed, I mean everyone else does, like Bridgette has Geoff, LeShawna has Harold, or is it the other way around, but anyway you get my point.

Heather (from outside) - _Look Bethiot are you done in there or not, I will come in there and drag you out myself if I have to._

Beth- (glaring at the camera)

* * *

"The Impish Irish: DJ, Ezekiel, Owen and LeShawna

DJ and LeShawna highfived, Ezekiel gave a thumps up from the tree he was still hanging on and Owen let out a big WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. He dropped Mr. Coconut, who Chris picked up, keeping him away from the big goof who was trying to grab him.

"And the final team,

The Freaky French: Heather, Harold, Tyler, Bunny and Mr. Coconut"

Both DJ and Owen let out a long, sad NO, Heather looked mad and Tyler looked confused.

"What that's not fair they get more people than us!" Lindsay said upset, as she said this everyone turned to look at her, even Mr. Coconut and Bunny.

"Uh, Girl you know that there not people right?" LeShawna asked here, Lindsay looked confused for a while then quickly nodded her head.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

Bunny-(In Bunnish, with English subtitles) -_ I don't care what they say, The Freaky French, ARE GOING TO WIN!_

_Mr. Coconut-(Just sitting there looking at the camera)_

"The countries and where they are placed are

Jamaica: On the beach

Russia: Near edge of forest

Britain: Campfire

Scotland: Cafeteria

Irish: Boathouse

French: dock" Chris said to them all.

"You know Jamaica is nowhere near Russia, its act-"Harold said, but before he could finish he was hit in the head with a coconut.

"Here you can hold Mr. Coconut" Chris said to him, "Okay now everyone go to their countries and let the accents begin, and everyone must at least talk with an accent more than twice, if they don't they will be hit with a STRONG water gun by Chef or the very little Interns we have."

Once he said this everyone looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

The Jolly Jamaicans - beach.

Katie was sitting on the ground sadly running sand through her fingers, Izzy was burying Cody's foot and Sierra was holding on to his free leg.

"Um, guys, don't you think we should get to work?" Cody said, after he did he was shot by a large burst of water from nowhere,

"Uh, I mean, don't you think we should get to work, man?" he repeated in a very bad Jamaican accent,

"That was SO cute!" Sierra said to him, grabbing on to his leg tighter.

"Yeah, let's party, man, let's party" Izzy said in a strong accent, she jumped up from burying Cody's leg; he shook the sand of off himself. "I'll take over the Irish" she screamed, laughing maniacally. She then headed toward the boathouse, laughing her head off. The others just looked at each other and then went to hide behind a palm tree that was lying around.

* * *

The Righteous Russians: edge of forest.

Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent were all sitting round a tree, all at least a meter away from each other, they were all glaring at the ground completely ignoring each other.

"Okay, we don't want to lose, so I think we should work together" Trent said, standing up and talking to the others. "Duncan you go invade the beach, as they have Izzy, I'll stay here, Courtney and Gwen you can go to the campfire and cafeteria, okay."

Gwen and Courtney protested a little but after Trent gave them a stern look they all went their separate ways.

* * *

The Brutal British: Campfire

The fours campers were sitting around the campfire, Geoff and Bridgette were next to each other staring at the fire and Sadie was swooning over Justin.

"Alright, dudes, let get partying" Geoff said in a proper British accent, in which everyone was impressed. I'll go to the Russians, Bridge you stay here, Sadie you go to the Jamaicans and Justin you can go to the Scottish and take down Eva, k?"

Justin flashed them all a smile and ripped off his shirt, the others, even, Geoff were swooning over him.

"I think that's a yes" Sadie said, dazed by the beauty that was Justin.

* * *

The Secretive Scottish- Cafeteria

Noah was in the corner of the room, reading his book, Beth was talking to Lindsay about a dress she saw online and Eva was pacing back and forth near the door, her hands behind her back.

"Alright, people, we are GOING to win whether you like it or not, Beth stay here, Noah you go to the beach, Lindsay go to the dock, I'll go to the campfire" Eva bellowed out speaking the last bit in Scottish, looking stern to everyone.

"EEEEEEEEEE, is that were Taylor is?" Lindsay called out.

"TYLER, TYLER, YOUR BOYFRIENDS NAME IS TYLER!" the other three called out.

"Really? But Taylor is soo much cuter" she said. Everyone growled at her when she said this and she stepped back in fright.

* * *

The Impish Irish- boathouse

The group was sitting outside the boathouse in a line, too scared to go inside, DJ was first, he was hugging his knees rocking back and forth muttering Bunny, LeShawna was next to him saying that he would be fine, Ezekiel was third and was picking his nose, Owen was last and was eating a giant sandwich he had somehow got.

"Alright, look guys we need to win this thing or we are goin' home, OK?" LeShawna said to the others, standing up in front of them in the process. The others nodded in agreement.

"Can I stay here?" Owen said his voice muffled with sandwich making it sound Irish, spraying it all over the others.

"Sure you can, hun" she said wiping herself off, "DJ you can go overtake the French as Bunny's there, Ezekiel you take the British and I'll take the Russians, now let's GO"

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off their separate ways.

* * *

The Freaky French- dock

Heather was pacing up and down the dock, anger on her face, Harold was examining what he thought was a shark out in sea and Tyler was sitting on the dock stroking Bunny and talking to Mr. Coconut.

"OKAY, Harold stop looking for a non-existent shark and take over the British, I'll take over the Russians and Tyler stop talking to your imaginary friends and guard this dock!" Heather snapped at them, the two boys looked over to each other and did what they were told.

* * *

(Confession Cam)

Tyler- Who does she think she is? I do not have imaginary friends! Isn't that right Tiger … What? ... Michael tell him he's wrong!

Harold- I knew that was a shark, but what kind? If only she had given me more time, I could have determined every single detail about it.

Heather- I swear I will get revenge on you Chris, I swear that coconut has more brain power than Tyler, oh that must be why he like's Lindsay so much (sighs, looking off dazedly) I wish I had someone that liked me….. WAIT! NO, NO I don't!

* * *

Switch to Chris standing in front of his trailer.

"**Will these happy teams last long?**

**What will happen when they meet up?**

**And**

**Who will win/lose the first challenge? **

AN: Sorry song sucked, it was the only song about change etc. also it's hard to make them speak in accents so soz...

Teams are:

The Jolly Jamaicans- Katie, Cody, Izzy and

Sierra. BEACH

The Righteos Russians- Gwen, Duncan,

Courtney and Trent. EDGE OF FOREST

The Brutal British- Justin, Sadie, Bridgette

Geoff. CAMPFIRE

The Secretive Scottish- Beth, Noah, Lindsay

and Eva. CAFETERIA

The Impish Irish- DJ, Ezekiel, Owen and

LeShawna. BOATHOUSE

The Freaky French- Heather, Harold, Tyler,

Bunny and Mr. Coconut. DOCK


End file.
